P M D: Revolution of Chaos
by Light of Sins
Summary: Set during Ashes of Revenge. A Pikachu, a Jirachi, a Charmander, and a Mudkip are on their way to greatness. As they, grow they will find the Legends of the Martyr, and just who this martyr is. With their friends behind them, Team Lumen will vanquish the darkness inside the Pokemon World. Connects R/B Rescue Team, Explorers D/T/S, GTI, and the Anime. No major pairings are in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey, guys! Welcome to my primary series! Sorry it took so long, I've**

**been focusing on Ashes of Revenge recently, but this will be my primary focus, from now on! **

**P.S: This takes place after a certain point in Ashes of Revenge. I can't reveal it, because that would mean spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A place to call home.

The rodent and the 'deity' flew through time and space. Pikachu pointed out different places to Jirachi. The Wishing Pokemon laughed at some of the humorous locations. The vortex's blazing colors were shining as the two continued deeper into the portal. Several places, like Rota, Iron Island, Pallet Town, Jubilife City, Whirl Islands, the Entralink, Mt. Chimney, and the Life and destruction machines were visible around the two."Pikachu?" Jirachi turned the rodent, who faced him. "Ready? You know what we're giving up, right?" Pikachu nodded. They were sacrificing their powers. The light was visible at the other end of the intergalactic cavern. Pikachu closed his eyes as the vortex brought him to the light. The feeling enveloped him, and gave him comfort. As he opened his jet black eyes, he was greeted by a landscape of flying colors. There was nothing but them, and the shining mixtures of unknown colors that engulfed the void. Pikachu and Jirachi were drawn to the center, and there rested a small orb, shaped like an atom. "The Space Globe!" Jirachi called out in sheer surprise. As they made to reach it, it repelled them away.

"So you seek this, do you? The weapon that could seal the fate of the world?"

A voice asked from no direction. It's tone was everything; expressionless, happy, angry, sad, laughing, childish, stubborn, arrogant, and so many emotions that blended in with each other perfectly.

Pikachu and Jirachi found themselves speechless in front of the voice. "No? You don't want it for evil purposes? But what is the difference between good and evil? Tell you what, if you can answer my question, you can have this. But if you want it answered, you're going _there _and that requires a fee. To go to the Pokemon World, what'll you sacrifice?" The voice inquired the new team.

Pikachu and Jirachi said nothing. The only thing they understood was that this voice would make them go into the Pokemon World to retrieve that realm's Space Globe. That would also allow them a chance to find the new two chosen ones. That would kill two birds with one stone. This was what they had prepared for. "We sacrifice our strength, and all the power we have. Revert us to level one creatures, reverse our stats to a measly one each! That's what we sacrifice!" Pikachu yelled, but it seemed like he hadn't said anything. The voice said nothing. However, where the orb was, a small gap in the colors appeared. "Go. You have made your choice. Welcome to the World of Pokemon!" The voice finished maliciously.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a teaser for what's to come. Th next chapters WILL be longer. This story will chronicle the adventures of Pikachu, Jirachi, and their new friends. Please review and tell me if it's good or not, or what I should improve on, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The Guild of Stars! Dragon Adstrum!**

* * *

Jirachi winced as he took yet another strike. He wished he had something else to sacrifice, but strength was the best thing, seeing as if they _did _have strength here, it would be worthless. Houndoom launched another blast of searing flames towards him, but Pikachu intercepted the blow. Pikachu, whilst brutally injured, growled. He wouldn't die like this. Not whilst letting everyone down. "I can't believe they teamed us up like this! I _hate _you!" A voice roared. It was followed by another one chanting,

"I know, but you should just make the best of this!"

"That's why I hate you! You say all this and- THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" of

As the pair charged forwards, they revealed themselves to be an orange bipedal reptile with a flame on it's tail, and a blue fish like creature that resembled the kipper with legs. The Charmander raced towards the Houndoom, and jumped onto it's back. "NOW! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled to the Mudkip. The Mud Fish Pokemon stumbled before taking out a disc, and using it's teeth to toss it at the Houndoom. The Dark Pokemon's eyes narrowed at the disc, and as it made contact, barbed wires spread from it, wrapping up the beast, who howled from the pain. It was silenced by the barbs wrapping around it's mouth. "Awesome! We got him!" Mudkip beamed in happiness. "Whatever, I would have made a better throw." Charmander taunted. "Is that a challenge?" Mudkip asked menacingly.

"Hey, can you help us out here?" Pikachu grunted from the earth. "Whoa! Houndoom roughed you up good! How badly hurt are you? Do you need us to carry you?" Mudkip exclaimed in shock. Charmander scoffed, and unleashed a flame in the shape of a x. In a matter of seconds, hordes of Pokemon were in the forest clearing. The clamor was all the duo heard before passing out.

* * *

Pikachu woke up in a small room. The room had lots of herbs, and a strange black cube in front of him. He stood up, and winced. "Why, hello there." A voice said. Turning he was met with a jackal like creature, with a yellow fur on it's chest, a spike in the middle. The rest of it was covered in blue and black. Pikachu eyed the Steel type, before remembering a different Steel Pokemon."Jirachi? JIRACHI!" He cried frantically.

"Keep calm," The Lucario began. "Your friend is recovering in the ICU. He's sleeping, but he's lucky he escaped with that little damage." Pikachu sighed, before stiffening. "Where am I?" He inquired. The Lucario smiled. "Don't you know? Well, you're in he Pokemon Guild, Dragon Adstrum. We dedicate ourselves to stopping criminals like that Houndoom fella. We're training lots of different teams at the moment." Pikachu glared, not satisfied by the Aura Pokemon's answer.

* * *

_Outside the Ward:_

The Electric Mouse found himself glaring at the Aura Pokemon's stiff form, and it's rigid smile. "So, who _was_ Houndoom, anyway?" Pikachu asked, slightly annoyed. Lucario blinked. How did they not know Houndoom? The Pokemon that had critically injured over ninety Pokemon in a single day?

"You're not from around these parts, are you?" A new voice chuckled. As it spoke, footsteps could be heard. Out of the shadows, first emerged a pair of ivory white legs attached to a set of large rounded hips. Next, came a thin green frame with a red thorn protruding from it's chest. It's arms were shaped like blades, with a cyan horn of it's green head, highlighting it's red eyes. "Pikachu. This is Gallade, one of our best students so far." Lucario smiled, looking fondly at the Blade Pokemon, recalling all of the hardships it had endured.

"Anyway, answer the question kid. Where are you from?" Pikachu sighed. He wanted to tell these strangers about their mission, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone: that was _his _wish, anyway.

"Can't tell. It's a secret-" Before Pikachu could finish, Gallade had his right elbow blocking Pikachu from behind, and his left positioned as if to strike the rodent down in one blow. "Tell me. NOW!" Gallade barked, emphasizing his words further. Pikachu shuddered. This was bad, but the rodent wasn't about to betray his friend like that.

"I wish I could, but I can't. It was my friends final wish." He explained to the Blade Pokemon, but to no avail.

"Is your friend a criminal?"

"NO!"

"I don't trust you. Perhaps your friend will enlighten me?" He asked softly, underlying it with venom.

"I... I can't tell you, what don't you understand, you moron?" Pikachu screamed. Gallade stood indifferently, not fazed.

"Let him go, Gallade," Lucario said calmly. "But, Sir, what if he's a criminal?" Gallade pointed out. Lucario growled, "Talk back to me and see what happens."

Gallade froze, and immediately stuttered an apology. "Good. Know, do you have anywhere to go, Pikachu?"

"No..." The mouse muttered. Maybe, if he stuck around here, he would find a lead onto the martyr's whereabouts.

"Okay, then. How about you and your friend sign up for Dragon Adstrum?"

* * *

Pikachu stared in awe at the mountain range, Jirachi, who had just been discharged, by his side.

"So, are you guys new recruits?" A voice asked behind them. Turning, they were met with Mudkip and Charmander. "Yeah." Jirachi responded. The Mudkip grinned.

"Good. So _you're _our new team mates!"

* * *

**Please, remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to P M D: Revolution of Chaos! In the last chapter, Pikachu and Jirachi arrived in the Pokemon Guild, Dragon Adstrum. Having no other leads to their quest, they decide to sign up for the training. Now, their new partners are Mudkip and Charmander. **

**P.S: Unless I get five MORE HELPFUL reviews (not jokes or references) or flames, I will not update this OR Ashes of Revenge. Got it? You can even Flame!**

* * *

Training & Socializing

(Sex references in this chapter)

Slash, strike, kick, back flip, and defend. It was simple, but almost foolproof. Pikachu charged towards his mentor, and launched a nimble horizontal strike with it's tail. Luxray ducked, and Pikachu delivered a powerful vertical strike downwards, which was countered by the Electric Mouse's newest attack, Mega kick. The kick struck the Luxray, stunning it. Pikachu took the opportunity to launch another slash, back flip, and defend himself. Luxray charged forward, but Pikachu unleashed it's Double Team. However, Luxray, with it's enhanced eyesight, could see where the real Pikachu was, rendering the technique useless. She made to launch a Fire Fang at the rodent's tail, but missed, and was attacked by a Thunder Wave, paralyzing it. "Clever..." She growled. She launched a forward Quick Attack at Pikachu, who avoided, and relentlessly bombarded it with Quick Attacks. Reacting quickly, Luxray slapped Pikachu with her tail, and pinned him to the ground. The Electric Mouse growled, and used Charge to drain the electricity from Luxray. Luxray gasped as she fell to the ground, fainted. Grinning, Pikachu stood up. "I beat you, Luxray. Now, you owe me three hundred Poké." Pikachu grinned, it's mouth like a Cheshire cat's. Walking away from the field, he grinned at the awe-filled face of his rival, Electabuzz. "How... How did you beat Luxray? I've been trying for years, and you've only been here a month!" He exclaimed enviously. Pikachu just grinned, and left the two.

* * *

Jirachi hated watching his teammates bicker like this.

"Well if you had used Mud Slap instead of your Cum Gun and activated her hormones, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Charmander exclaimed. "Oh. yeah? Well, at least I didn't make her so angry that she threatened to rape us! And it's called Water Gun, not what you do when you see Feebas!" Mudkip roared back, narrowly dodging the irate Spearow's Hurricane attack.

"Guys, be quiet and work together!" Jirachi yelled, barely holding on with Confusion. That Fearow would be free soon, and that wasn't a good thing. "Get the Spearow with Ice Beam, Mudkip! Charmander, use Rock Tomb on the Fearow's legs! Keep it from escaping!" Jirachi grunted through the effort of keeping the Fearow under control. The two, whilst reluctant, decided to follow Jirachi's orders, in fear of whatever he would do.

* * *

The mess hall was a busy place in Dragon Adstrum, as Pikachu and Jirachi found out.

There was chaos as the Dragon Class 'hunk', Haxorus, emerged from the hall. Soon, he was crowded by several tens of Pokémon. Several stared at him with infatuation from a distance, but one stood out from the rest. A Dragonair with sapphire blue skin, and black pearls on the end of it's pristine tail. A combination of purple and green rested in the mystifying orb on her neck. The Noviern next to her shot Haxorus a look of pure rage, whilst the Dragonair looked at him, her jet black eyes becoming glossy. Pikachu frowned. What happened between them? He looked around, and spotted Mudkip sitting patiently inside a seat made from mud, on the end of the table which resembled a peanut. "Hi, Mudkip!" Pikachu smiled. "Hi Pikachu! What are you doing here? Rodent Class is over there." He said, lurching into the direction of a table where a Cyndaquil, Rattata, and Raticate sat. Several others were joining.

Seeing Pikachu's confused look, Mudkip explained, "We're divided into different tables depending on our preferences and species. Since it's so huge, the waiters and waitresses got confused. So, we have some waiters on each table. They take the order to the best chef in the world, Gardevoir." Pikachu blinked, before nodding, understanding.

"Okay, go sit there, then." Mudkip said. "Pikachu! After you're done, head outside the door. Wait for the rest of us to come." He finished. Pikachu nodded, and left to the rodent's table. He didn't like being called a rodent, but it wasn't his decision. Sitting, he was met with eyes of the other rodents. They looked at him with studying eyes- even Cyndaquil seemed to have that glare! "You new, buddy?" A Furret asked him. Pikachu shifted awkwardly. "Yes..." He muttered. He felt so strange. Were this many eyes looking at him during his battles alongside his friends?

"So, is your name Pikachu? Or do you have a nickname?" A Rattata inquired, whilst crushing a branch with his teeth at incredible speeds. Pikachu smiled, and said, "Nope. Just Pikachu. Hey, who's that weirdo?" He gestured to Haxorus, who was showing of his muscles with a look of fixed superiority on his face. A smug smirk, which the females interpreted as a _dashing smile._ His steps which would leave a foul, putrid aroma in the air, was interpreted as the 'smell of hard work'.

With an arrogant glint in his eyes, strode up to his table, and and noticed a red lizard sitting in a seat next to a beautiful looking Dragonair. "Hey, kid, move! I want to sit here!" Charmander turned to him with an emotionless expression.

"You got my sister pregnant, and then you left her."


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Mission**

Pikachu looked at the bandaged Charmander. Jirachi and Mudkip looked at him sympathetically. "Dude, what exactly happened? Why do you hate Haxorus so much?" Pikachu asked. Charmander, as rude as he was, usually knew who to fight and who not to.

The Flame Pokemon looked at the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Memories of days long gone flooded his mind as he clutched his newest scar blazing agony. With difficulty, he began to recite his tale. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, _and _you'll stay quiet whilst I'm talking. Promise?"

The three could only accept.

* * *

"_It all started before I was born. Azurite, my sister who was a Dratini at the time, joined Dragon Adstrum in hopes of helping the world. As she joined, she met Noibat and , and they formed Team Dragon Blade. Years passed. Several criminals were beaten by them, lots of money for the guild was earned, and many joined in hopes of meeting them."_

_"Afterwards, they found an abandoned Axew on the side of the street. "He looked so weak," Azurite said when mom and dad asked. "You should have seen him. His teeth were like toothpicks, and he could barely walk." They took him in and raised him. He became part of the team, and they were the second best team here. " _

_"Then, a few months after I was born, Azurite came to see me, seeing as I was her brother. During that time, though, Axew who had evolved, had become darker as a Fraxure. He started to drink Doom Wine, and take Rare Candy. When Noibat caught him, she asked him what the hell he was doing, and he called her a bitch. He had the gall to say, to the same people who saved him, that he was putting their money to good use. Then, Azurite came back with me. She had taken me to sign up for the guild. In case you don't get it, I mean us Charmander grow fast." _

"_Fraxure was famous. He had fans who threatened to kill Noibat's family, if she told anyone he was on drugs and drinks." _

_"He evolved again, and started meeting many women in secrecy. During that time, Azurite fell for him. He, however, only saw her as... A sex object. He took her to her room, and... Seduced her. He didn't even care that I was watching from the window in my room, which was only next door, or that she didn't want to. Then, without even saying anything, he got bored, and... He just left her alone. He drifted apart from the entire team, and started to do the same thing to other girls. But, they just got protected. Then only crushed on him, but I know my sister actually loved him! And he left her! Ever since then, he's become even more crooked, and threatened to kill Noviern and I's families. We've been hiding from since. Ever since then, I've wanted to become stronger, and better than him, so I can take my revenge._

That was all Charmander could remember before passing out.

* * *

The two Pokemon faced each other. Both pairs of red eyes bored into each other. The Blade Pokémon looked at the Aura Pokémon, a quizzical look held in his powerful crimson eyes.

"So, father, came you tell me how the experiment failed? Where did it go wrong?"

Lucario paused for a minute, before nodding; his 'son' deserved an explanation.

"Gallade, it didn't fail." Gallade's eyes widened as he eyed his father.

"Then, what happened? Why did that explosion occur?" The paranoid swordsman demanded. What had endangered their plan?

Lucario closed his eyes in annoyance. His crests fluttered in the gentle breeze behind him. Noticing this, he steeled himself, and felt them stop.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but Espeon and her daughter must be silenced. They are planning on telling someone about our plans. I do not know when. Find out, and silence her recipients immediately." Lucario ordered sharply. Blunt and to the point, that was common for Lucario. Gallade's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Did Espeon sabotage the project?"

Lucario growled. "That's right."

Gallade immediately vanished. His slim figure was then visible in the sky, racing through the cosmos.


End file.
